


And What If They Couldn't?

by JessiRomantic



Series: And What If...? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Infertility, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiRomantic/pseuds/JessiRomantic
Summary: Neville and Hannah want to have a family so much
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Series: And What If...? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739536
Kudos: 4





	And What If They Couldn't?

Sat in the family planning clinic Neville and Hannah Longbottom waited nervously for the doctor to call them through to his office. Neville, who had always had certain nervous habits, was shaking his knee almost violently. Hannah had one hand on her husband's leg and was moving the other hand in random patterns.

The couple had gotten together not long after the war and had fallen in love almost instantly. Hannah had always had a school-girl crush on the clumsy, forgetful Gryffindor and admired him from afar. When he had asked her to come to come to Hogsmeade with him after the Battle of Hogwarts she had almost screamed her reply. Their first kiss was a complete accident when Neville had tripped over a tree root and stopped himself just before falling completely on top of the poor unsuspecting Hufflepuff. The kisses thereafter were a lot more romantic and far more enjoyable for both parties. Hannah had told Neville that she did not believe in sex before marriage when they had been going out for nine months. He, being the perfect gentleman, had respected her wishes; confiding that, although his views were not the same as hers, he too was still a virgin. After three years of dating and much encouragement from his friends, Neville finally proposed in the first restaurant they had visited as a couple. When Hannah had walked down the isle, Neville was sure he had not seen anything as beautiful as her in a white flowing wedding gown. The sex that night blew both of their minds. They had decided early on in their marriage that they wanted children and had been trying ever since.

Now, another three years on, they were sat in a family planning clinic awaiting some all important results.

"Mr and Mrs Longbottom?" called a nurse. Neville almost jumped from his seat when he heard his name and Hannah gathered her things as calmly as she could before following her husband. They were led down a corridor that smelt of pine and seemed new and shiny, unnerving Hannah “slightly. They entered the doctor's office which again seemed newly refurbished and smelled of pine.

“Please, take a seat," said the doctor behind the desk. He seemed a little older than the couple themselves with dark hair and a slightly patronising smile plastered on his face.  
"Now, I understand that you have come for the results of your fertility tests?" The Longbottoms simply nodded, "may I ask a few questions before we get started?" again the couple nodded.

"How long have you been trying to conceive?"

"Three years," Hannah said a little shakily.

"Have you tried methods of monitoring your likelihood of conception?"

"Yes," Hannah answered.

"Have you considered alternative methods like IVF, adoption, that kind of thing?"

"Well, we have discussed it but we decided that we'd rather have our own baby," Neville answered.

"OK, thank you. Now, your results are back and they don't seem too promising. Unfortunately Mr Longbottom, it seems that your sperm count is not as it should be and Mrs Longbottom I'm sorry but we found evidence that you were placed under the Cruciatus curse during the war. Occasionally this can lead to problems with a woman's womb. It is not an uncommon occurrence and I'm afraid that many women of your generation have had this problem since the war. I'm truly sorry but the likelihood of you having a baby of your own is very slim. I would suggest you do look into other ways of having a child. Adoption is also a very common option with the orphans from the war. I'll give you some leaflets on your options. If you want to, do not hesitate to call. I'm honestly sorry for this."

When the doctor had finished Hannah had silent tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that the war was so cruel as to take away her right to be a mother. Ever since she was a young girl she had always wanted to hold a baby in her arms and know that it is hers, her husband's. Now, by a cruel twist of fate, both Neville and she had been robbed of that opportunity.

As soon as they apparated back to their home, Hannah fell into her husband's arms and sobbed uncontrollably as he comforted her. “As he was sitting on the sofa with her delicate form in his arms he wept quietly and couldn't help but ask the question, why?


End file.
